oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenks
10,000,000 30,000,000 40,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = March 21st | doriki = | height = 6'5" ft. (198cm) | weight = 170lbs (77kg) | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = fefefa | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Jenks is a Pirate and Navigator, as well as a member of the Notch Pirates. Upon learning medical skills, he becomes part of its First Division.Recycled Soldiers: Appearing for the first time, Jenks, as one of the doctors, gives Gerhard a well-crafted scalpel made by Reach. Appearance With an irregular face and extremely pale skin, Jenks has a somewhat weird appearance. However, he tries to always appear amiccable to those he meet. For that, Jenks smiles and dresses casually, and even so, most of the time, he stays in a hunched position. Meanwhile, his hair is relatively small and has a dark red color, he fashions it upward in a spiky manner, leaving his forehead and the side of his face uncovered. It also offers a contrast with his unusual pale complexion, which, along with his sharp teeth, sharp nose, and small round eyes make for a "weird face". These eyes usually look as if they are budging out of his skull and are bloodshot, possessing a weak black color. Jenks's frame is quite thin, almost that of a completely unhealthy person, and while his muscles are not big, they possess some shape. He is quite tall, standing taller than some of his peers. No matter where he goes, Jenks is always carrying his untensil belt around his waist. It is brown, with big black spots, and large, its bag is divided into three sections, all of which usually get stuffed with items. For his usual clothes, Jenks, as stated before, uses a rather casual set. He uses a loose purple shirt, which has a T-neck design, and is fully sleeved. While, covering his legs are a pair of white jeans, loose around the ankles area. For his feet, Jenks has darkgreen shoes that are open, showing off his lightgrey socks. Gallery JenksFull.png|Jenks's complete appearance. Personality Jenks is somewhat of a shy, but confident man, who often stutters as he speaks loudly. Nevertheless, he is willing to voice his opinions when amongst those closest to him. Ironically, when something obvious is stated, Jenks doesn't hold his tongue and sarcastically remarks about it. He is fond of helping others in the Notch Pirates, seeking out and giving them things they need. Relationships Notch Pirates 'Blumenthal Gerhard: Jenks is somewhat casual with Gerhard, despite referring to him as "Boss Ger". Powers & Abilities Jenks doesn't appear to be a fighter, however, he is skilled in supplementary fields. He appears to be respected within the Notch Pirates's first division. Furthermore, his bounty of 40,000,000, though small, has him a threat to the World Government. Navigation Skills Deeming himself a profficent navigator, Jenks can identify normal wind turrents from ones made "artificially". Medical Skills As part of the First Division of the Notch, Jenks has medical skills, though, to what degree is unknown. History Past At some point, Jenks learned about navigation and became a Pirate, joining the Notch Pirates. Fight on Annunaki Jenks first appears showing a new scalpel, apparently made by Reach, to Blumenthal Gerhard. He talks about the utensil's qualities, shortly before the facility quakes due to the battles outside. Like the others, Jenks gasps upon seeing that Gerhard severed someone's hand. While all the fights progress, the divisions and personnel are preparing to leave the island. Jenks remarks to Gerhard that the wind shifted, also reminding him of his navigator skills, and that they should just leave. Worrying alongside his companions, Jenks watches in awe as Gerhard stops the attack and even sends it back into the island.Bloodshed: Alongside the others, Jenks back-ups Gerhard as he deflects Lancaster Hecate's attack. Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on '''Binolt from the Hunter x Hunter Series. Extras *Jenks's theme would be Bizarre.Magi OST - Danse Bizarre. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Navigators Category:Notch Pirates